Narutos presents
by sasusaku0129
Summary: naruto has come back to konoha and has presents for Hinata and Sakura and well there pretty good ones i must say THIS IS NOT MY FANFIC IM POSTING IT UIP FOR MY FRIEND NARUxHINA


**Ok people this is in Shippuden so it is when Naruto comes back k**

**I'm publishing this for my friend hinaXnaru cuz well she kinda lost her ideas for the story so she let me make into a one-shot. BUT I ADDED WAY MORE THEN SHE EVEN WROTE I ADED LIKE 3 MORE PAGES FOR THIS ONESHOT**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Author's notes**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTES IN THE FANIFC IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF Sasusaku and naruhina MOMENTS AND OROCHIMARU WOULD HAVE DIED AL LONG TIME AGO **

_**SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**_

**XXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was the day when Naruto was finally coming back and had a surprises waiting for Hinata and Sakura.

As he walked into the village after so many years he decided to go visited is team mate Sakura first.

As he walked all around looking for her he finally shouted "SAKURA-CAN HEY SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE!!!!!!!!"

As she came closer and closer she saw more and more of the figure calling her when Sakura finally saw who it was the biggest smile you could ever seen appeared.

Naruto ran up to her and they stared talking about what had happened since he had been gone.

"Hey Sakura can you meet me at ichiraku later I'm going to ask Hinata to come to I kinda have a surprise for both of you."

"Sure Naruto ill go." Naruto plan was going exactly as planned.

Naruto started walking to Hinata's house wondering how much she changed.

During his travels with the pervy sage he finally realized he had feelings for the young Hyuuga arrest **(he finally notices wow)**

He had been dreaming of this moment since his journey started and he was positive that Hinata was dreaming about it to

he finally figured out she had a thing for him but was to stupid to notice but tonight was the night he would make his and her dreams come true

As he approached the Hyuuga compound **(more like a mansion)**he was about to open the door but it burst open and a girls ran right into Naruto.

Naruto looked at the girl and he saw that it was Hinata Naruto thought she looked beautiful.

Hinata looked up to see who she bumped in to and saw she bumped into Naruto

'_Naruto-kun's back he's finally back I'm so glad that he didn't get hurt'_

When she realized she was staring she turned away and tried to hide her blushing but she failed to hide her different shades of red

'_Hinata-chan looks so cute when she blushes, huh Hinata-chan I like the sound of that, hmm what about Hinata Uzumaki…….oh yeah I really like the sound of that'_

Naruto realized they hadn't said a word since they bumped into each other so he decide to be the first to brake the silence

"H-Hi Hinata-chan"

'_wow I stutter dam I'm so nervous she looks so pretty there standing there and shed look much better underneath me nake------ WOW WOW THERE OMG THE pervey sages perveyness is starting to rub off on me"_

"K-konichiwa N-naruto-kun"

'_Did I just hear Naruto-kun stutter is he nervous is that a blush I see on his face'_

Sure enough Naruto was blushing but he was to nervous to notice

"Uh Hinata-chan um will you go to me to ichiraku tonight with Sakura-chan?"

"S-sure N-naruto-kun id love to"

Night soon fell and it was time to head for ichiraku Hinata and Sakura showed up but Naruto had to make a little stop before he could go to the ramen bar

"Hey Sakura-chan Hinata-Chan sorry I'm late, lets skip dinner**(omg apocalypse****Naruto doesn't want to eat ramen were all gunna die omg run away)**

Sakura your surprise is ready let's go."

Sakura and Naruto started to walk away and Hinata was wondering why she even came Naruto was giving a surprise to Sakura not her.

Naruto realized that Hinata wasn't following

"Hey Hinata-chan are you coming or not I have something to ask you later after Sakura's surprise"

Hinata went along curios to see what Naruto was going to ask her and she also wanted to know what Sakura's surprise is

Naruto Sakura and Hinata all walked to the front gates of Konoha

"Ok Hinata-Chan Sakura-Chan wait here I'm going to get Sakura-chan's surprise"

"Ok Naruto-kun"

Naruto went behind the gates and after a few seconds he came back and it

Looked like he was hiding something behind his back whatever it was Hinata and Sakura had no idea what it was

"OK Sakura-chan here's your surprise"

Naruto started to move away from whatever he was hiding behind his back

"Naruto what is thi…….." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence she was to shocked because behind Naruto stood the only man she ever loved

"Sasuke…" Sakura couldn't find her voice so she whispered the first thing that came top her mind

"What no Sasuke-kun, Sakura didn't you miss me?"

Sakura was at a lost for words she was trying to hide her tears and she was actually doing a really good job about it but she couldn't take it any more

So she ran into Sasuke's arm and gave him a hug to her surprise Sasuke hugged back

"oh Sasuke-kun of course I missed you, I missed you so much so much do you know what weave all been through trying to look for you? Why did you even leave us in the first place? Did Orochimaru try to rape you? Did that ugly bitch Karin try to ravish you? You didn't turn gay right? _**(Hahaha I just had to put that there you all know you want to know the answer to those questions)**_"

"Sakura there's a time for answers later I need to talk to you now though ok?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun"

"See ya Naruto I have to talk to Sakura for a while"

"See ya later teme"

"Ok Hinata-Chan if you will follow me I have something to tell you"

"O-ok N-naruto-kun"

Naruto and Hinata were walking closer to the forest near the training field when Naruto stopped

"ok Hinata-Chan What I wanted to tell you was that ever since I left on my journey with the pervy sage I…I…I realized how much I care for you and I don't want to be with anybody else but you so I wanted to ask you Hinata will you be my girlfriend?"

Mean while Hinata was just shocked she just heard the boy she's had a crush on since they were kids confess his love for her.

Naruto took the silence the wrong way and thought she didn't like him he looked down depressed and about to leave

"I-it's o-ok H-h-Hinata-chan I-I u-understand if you d-don't feel the same way I-I'm sorry I wasted your time"

Naruto was about to leave when he felt his wrist being held

"Naruto-kun please wait you didn't let me finish"

Naruto was surprised Hinata didn't stutter when she said that sentence

"Naruto-kun I do feel the same way as you do I loved you ever since the day I met you I was just to shy to say it to your face I don't want you to be anyone else either"

Then Hinata did something she thought she would never do because of her shyness

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto neck and gave him a kiss

It started as a normal kiss then it became a full out make out session

Naruto and Hinata continued kissing underneath the starry sky just enjoying each others company and them being together.

**Back with sasusaku**

"Sakura there's something I have to tell you."

"Sure Sasuke-kun"

"Ok well here goes OK During my travels with the pedophile I was starting to regret what I did and I found out revenge….revenge means nothing if I don't have anything or anyone to be with after I got it"

"So Kakashi's words finally got through your thick skull huh?"

"Yeah they did revenge is nothing to me if your not by my side"

"So is that why you left to come home and leave the pedo?"

"Yeah………….also it was getting really hard to sleep with out hearing weird moans from next door"

"Creepy"

"Yeah so do you forgive me?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun I do but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Before you left you said 'Thank you' to me I just wanted to know what that meant."

"It mean thank you for trying to stop me and to thank you for seeing me who I really was"

"Well Sasuke-kun your welcome"

"Thanks Sakura oh and one more thing"

"What's that?" Sakura starts to look up to Sasuke face and well what she got was a big surprise for her

Sasuke kissed her and it wasn't just a peck or an accident it was full o love and compassion

That night the new couples when to sleep in each others arms Naruto and Hinata in Naruto's apartment and Sasuke and Sakura in Sakura's apartment.

**Ok I know this was a weird fanfic buy what they hey I had to put it up for her so anyway please review and be nice please**


End file.
